Goin Ghost
by TiffanyPhantom
Summary: Danny Phantom is a hero after he saved the world from a huge asteroid. This legend lasted until 30 years later, when a certain timetravelling teenager is asked to write an essay on the hero. Meet the Robinsons & DP crossover. R&R! After PP.
1. The Essay Idea

It was another peaceful day in the bright, shining year of 2037. It had been 30 years since Danny Phantom, a ghostly hero, had saved the world from an asteroid and today was the anniversary of that incident.

"Now, class, remember, if you want to be successful like Danny Phantom, you have to work hard."

The teacher was practically treating her students like kindergarteners, honestly, how old did she think they were? 5? Her students focused on the hover-clock floating above the electric white-board.

"Don't do any homework at all and you will end up like WILBUR!" The teacher turned towards the black haired boy sitting on the right of her, he was obviously not paying any attention.

"WHAT?! WHERE'S THE FIRE?!" Wilbur exclaimed, the whole class roared with laughter.

"Wilbur, were you listening?" The teacher asked.

"Yes…yes, of course, Miss." Wilbur muttered.

"Then could you repeat what I just said?" The teacher said, truly aggravated right now.

"You said something about, um…the thing that was happening in the place at that time…" Wilbur explained, speaking total gibberish.

"No, I was just talking about the essay topic that I gave you. Could you at least repeat what the topic was?" The teacher asked.

"I um…" Wilbur stammered. "Coconuts?"

The class roared in laughter once again.

"THE PARANORMAL!" The teacher shouted. "Wilbur Robinson, please concentrate for at least 30 seconds before you go off to who-knows-where in your head!"

The bell rang and the whole class escaped from the classroom, a few teenagers came up to talk to Wilbur.

"Wilbur, what are you gonna write about?" A girl asked him.

"Me? Oh that's easy, I'm going to write about…um…" Wilbur muttered.

"You know what I'm gonna write about? Something awesome." A boy added in.

"You say that about every essay you get." The girl said. "OH LOOK, AN ESSAY! YES! I'M GONNA WRITE ABOUT SOMETHING AWESOME!"

"Well he's nothing compared to our Wilby Wobinson." Another boy said, ruffling Wilbur's cowlick. "He'd be lucky to even come up with one sentence."

"Get ready to eat your words, because this time I'm gonna come up with something that'll knock your socks off." Wilbur said.

"Two sentences?" The girl asked.

"No, you'll see by tomorrow." Wilbur said as he ran off, leaving his friends behind. His footsteps increased as he reached the outside of the school as he strapped on his hover-skates and flew home.

His mind was blank; he had nothing to write about. As he skidded home, he bumped into somebody and fell towards the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're going…" He scolded until he realized who it was that he bumped into.

"Wilbur, what's the hurry?" Carl asked. "I was just about to go get the new wrenches that Cornelius wanted until…"

"Carl, you have to help me, it's a matter of life and death!" Wilbur shouted, shaking the robot rapidly.

"Wilbur, ok, ok, ok!" Carl exclaimed. Wilbur stopped shaking him, "Now can you tell me what all this is about?"

"I have to write an essay about the paranormal, but there is absolutely nothing to write about!" Wilbur exclaimed.

"There is, you just need to think hard enough." Carl told Wilbur.

"Yeah, but that's not the point." Wilbur said. "The point is that I have to write an awesome essay or my friends will…"

"Your friends? Wilbur, what did you say?" Carl asked.

"I…that is an excellent question." Wilbur said.

"You bragged in front of them AGAIN, didn't you?!" Carl asked. "I should've known. Wilbur Robinson, world's biggest blabbermouth."

"Carl, who's side are you on anyway?" Wilbur asked. "I need an excellent topic, a topic that'll impress everybody."

"Um…Wilbur…" Carl muttered.

"But how am I supposed to find a topic like that?! It's on the PARANORMAL! The paranormal is all about dead stuff!" Wilbur complained.

"Wilbur…"Carl muttered.

"I mean, really, how am I supposed to find something that…" Wilbur continued.

"WILBUR!" Carl exclaimed.

"OW! Carl!" Wilbur shouted. "If you wanted to get my attention you just had to say something, sheesh, you didn't need to shout."

Carl rolled his mechanical eyes.

"You just need to keep your eyes open, for all you know, your essay topic could be right in front of you." Carl said.

"Yeah, you're probably…right…" Wilbur said, but then silenced once he looked towards the direction of town square.

"What?" Carl raised an eyebrow. Wilbur just turned Carl's head and made him stare at the object as well.

Standing proudly in front of them was a massive statue of Danny Phantom, built 30 years ago. Wilbur looked at it with inspiration.

"That'll work." He said.


	2. Stealing the time machine

"Carl…Carl?"

Carl was sprawled on the floor. Apparently his circuit board had crashed. Wilbur fumbled around for his reset button and pushed it. Carl's eyes immediately lighted up and he stood up and glared at Wilbur.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Carl exclaimed. "WILBUR, YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Yes I can, I'll go back in time to 2007 and interview Danny Phantom in person. It's a pretty good…" Wilbur looked at Carl who had slammed on the floor yet again. He rolled his eyes as he pushed his reset button. Carl jolted up.

"It's not a good idea. It's a bad, bad, bad, HORRIBLE idea!" Carl shouted. "Plus, Danny Phantom still exists, why can't you interview him here?"

"Duh, that's because he's way too busy saving the world for me to interview him!" Wilbur said.

"As I said, HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE IDEA!" Carl exclaimed.

"There's nothing wrong with it, as long as I get the time machine." Wilbur said.

"Which you are banned from, since you decided to try that crazy bowler-hat-guy stunt." Carl explained.

"Eh – rules are meant to be broken, right Carl?" Wilbur smirked.

"Well how do you expect to get to the time machine, I mean – your dad locked it in his lab, remember?" Carl reminded him.

"That's true, but I'll get to it. Wilbur Robinson never fails." Wilbur explained.

"And how are you going to get to it?" Carl asked.

"That…is an excellent question…" Wilbur muttered.

"Good luck Wilbur, if you excuse me, I probably have to check on the lab right now." Carl said.

"Wait…what?" Wilbur asked.

"I have to check on the lab," Carl said, "I mean – your dad lets me go in any time I want to make sure all his inventions are stable. It's pretty much my responsibility to…why are you staring at me like that?"

Carl looked at Wilbur who was smiling at him with a mischievous spark in his eyes. Carl knew without a doubt-

That this was not good.

A few minutes later, Carl and Wilbur were standing right outside the lab. Carl put his mechanical hand to the scanner.

"Invention C4RL, clear." The mechanical scanner said.

"Alright, can we stop NOW?" Carl asked.

"No, I've only just started." Wilbur said, tiptoeing into the lab.

"That's what I was afraid of." Carl murmured, following after Wilbur.

Wilbur's eyes scanned the lab until he managed to locate the time machine.

"Got it!" Wilbur exclaimed, rushing towards the time machine, he was almost there until…

"Carl…Carl is that you?" Cornelius asked.

"Oh, no!" Wilbur exclaimed, ducking under a nearby desk. That was a voice he did not want to hear right now.

"Cornelius, hey!" Carl exclaimed.

"Carl, are all the inventions ok?" Cornelius asked.

"A-ok." Carl said.

"No disturbances in the lab?" Cornelius asked.

"Ah…um – of course not…" Carl said, eyeing the desk Wilbur was behind.

"Good, hey – I'm going to head over there for that wrench…I need to use it for one new invention that I just started." Cornelius smiled, walking over to the desk Wilbur was hiding under.

"Ah um…why can't you use this?" Carl asked, holding up a random wrench nearby, Wilbur made a break for the time machine.

"That's because…you know, that's a good wrench, thanks Carl." Cornelius said.

"Anytime, I just need you gone…" Carl muttered.

"What did you just say?" Cornelius asked.

"I um…need to mow the lawn! Later! Now um…bye Cornelius, everything is perfect here!" Carl stammered.

"Ok, ok…" Cornelius said, slowly making his way out of the lab. "What fried his circuits today?"

"Ok Wilbur, you owe me big…" Carl turned around to see Wilbur taking the time machine to the top of the lab.

"Thanks Carl, I'll pay you back someday!" Wilbur said, disappearing in a flash.

"Yeah, like in a million light years…" Carl rolled his mechanical eyes.

Meanwhile, Wilbur soared over the skies of 2007, scanning the buildings underneath.

"He has to be around here somewhere…" Wilbur thought. "Ah, there we go!"

Wilbur took the time machine down to the house of his best friend, no adventure could be complete without Lewis.

In Amity Park, Danny suddenly shivered slightly, Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Danny, what's up?" She asked.

"Nothing…I just got a chill down my spine." Danny said.

"Dude, what do you mean?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know. I just have a feeling that something's going to happen…" Danny said. "Oh well, it's probably nothing. Now who's up for playing video games and raging against the machine?"

"Count me in!" Sam and Tucker exclaimed.


	3. Picking Lewis Up

Lewis sat in his lab, busily tightening a wrench of his newest invention.

"Almost there…" He muttered as he finished tightening the screw. "YES! It's completed!"

"What's completed?"

"Carl, or as I should say, C4RL. I promised I'd invent him and…wait, who said that?" Lewis asked as he turned around. Wilbur was grinning at him.

"Hey, Lewis-um, dad…" He said.

"Wilbur!" Lewis exclaimed as he tackled his future son to the ground.

"Hey, easy, don't bite my head off…" Wilbur said.

"What are you doing here?" Lewis asked.

"Taking you out on another adventure, come on…" Wilbur pulled Lewis's arm towards the open window he came in from.

"Where are we going?" Lewis asked.

"To Amity Park, trust me; it's going to be fun." Wilbur smirked.

"Wait, wait, wait…what?!" Lewis shouted, pulling away. "Wilbur, Amity Park is full of ghosts and…"

"I know, that's the whole point, I need to interview Danny Phantom for my essay." Wilbur said.

"Danny Phantom? Wilbur…WILBUR!" Lewis called after him.

"Dad, I told you, it's going to be fun." Wilbur said.

"No Wilbur, Amity Park is still congested with ghosts. It's dangerous there!" Lewis exclaimed.

"Dangerous? No way. Nothing could be dangerous compared with the last adventure we had." Wilbur said. "That evil bowler hat got me wiped out of the space-time continuum!"

"Exactly. That's why I want you to be safe, something like that could happen again." Lewis explained.

"Dad, relax. I want to do this, it'll be ok." Wilbur told him.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Lewis said.

"Lewis, you're my best friend and I want you along for this…" Wilbur said. "Please?"

Lewis sighed deeply.

"Ok, fine." Lewis murmured.

_Wow, I can't believe he fell for that. _Wilbur thought as he pulled Lewis's hand and…

…threw him out the window.

Luckily, the time machine was right underneath Lewis as he landed. Wilbur hopped in, deactivated the invisibility button and soared through the skies, heading straight for Amity Park.

"So what's this essay thing about anyway?" Lewis asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm just supposed to write an essay on the paranormal." Wilbur told him.

"Couldn't you just do something on the Ghostbusters? I mean – why did you pick Danny Phantom?" Lewis asked.

"First of all – Ghostbusters is an old TV show which I apparently am NOT interested in." Wilbur said.

"I am…" Lewis muttered.

"Second of all – Danny Phantom is a hero, when my friends found out I got an exclusive interview with him, it's straight off to popularity for me." Wilbur smirked.

"Aren't you popular already, I mean, you're the son of a rich inventor." Lewis said.

"Well…" Wilbur murmured as he had a flashback…

_That morning…_

"_WILBUR ROBINSON! IT'S WILBUR ROBINSON!" A reporter exclaimed as a band of media chased after him._

_In school…_

"_Wilbur, sit next to me!" A kid exclaimed at lunch, pulling Wilbur down next to his seat._

"_No, Wilbur's supposed to sit next to ME!" Another kid said, pulling Wilbur down next to him._

"_Guys, don't I get a say in this?" Wilbur asked._

"_NO, SHUT UP!" Both the kids exclaimed, Wilbur sat in silence as they both argued._

_In Class…_

"_I want to sit next to Wilbur…he's dreamy." A girl said._

"_No, I want to sit next to Wilbur this time!" Another girl exclaimed._

"_No, WE WANT TO SIT NEXT TO WILBUR!" Two twins shouted._

_Soon enough every girl in class was fighting over the seat, Wilbur just quietly snuck away to another one._

"I guess you could say that…" Wilbur said.

"But I still don't think meeting up with Danny Phantom is a good idea." Lewis said.

"Is too!" Wilbur exclaimed.

"Is not." Lewis said.

"IS TOO!" Wilbur exclaimed.

"Is not…" Lewis said.

"IS TOO, IS TOO, IS TOO!" Wilbur exclaimed.

"Oh, real mature! Is not!" Lewis bellowed.

"Is. Too." Wilbur simply put.

"GRAGH!" Lewis shouted as the time machine sped through the sky.

Meanwhile in Amity Park, Danny, Tucker and Sam sat in front of the TV playing video games, Danny was sitting there with a stunned look on his face.

"What's wrong, Danny?" Sam asked.

"I know this sounds crazy, but I feel as though somewhere, a boy and his future son are arguing about me," Danny said with a worried look, "and his son is winning…"


	4. Meeting Danny

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

"We've been there for two hours! You just have to land the stupid time machine!"

Lewis and Wilbur were floating around in the air for two hours, being the exceptional pilot Wilbur was, he lost his sense of direction and didn't know that he was already in Amity Park. Wilbur glanced down, looking for a place to park the time machine. He located a nice, dark alleyway where he wouldn't be noticed and parked there, turning the time machine invisible soon afterwards.

Wilbur hopped out with Lewis behind him, looking around the alleyway. Of course, it's unlikely that the future would have an alleyway, which was the reason why Wilbur was so interested.

"Lewis, come on, we have to find Mr. Danny I-saved-the-world-so-I-rock Phantom and get that interview." Wilbur said.

"Wilbur, I'm still not thinking this is a good idea…at all." Lewis muttered.

Wilbur rolled his eyes. That was the thousandth time that Lewis had told him that in the last 5 minutes. He slowly peeked out from the alleyway. 

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere…" Wilbur told Lewis. Suddenly an explosion was heard in the sky as Danny Phantom sped through the sky, chasing after a mechanical ghost, Skulker.

"It looks like we found Danny Phantom." Lewis said.

"He sure knows hair…" Wilbur said, impressed.

Danny shot an ectoplasmic ray at Skulker, who successfully dodged it.

"Is that the best you can do, ghost child?" Skulker mocked, charging a gun and aiming it straight for Danny. Danny noticed this and dodged the bullets that shot out of it.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Skulker!" Danny exclaimed, shooting icicles at Skulker out of his hands. Skulker dodged them all successfully. Wilbur and Lewis watched in awe from below.

"Wilbur, don't do anything stupid, because…" Lewis started before…

"HEY, DANNY PHANTOM, DOWN HERE! WE NEED TO INTERVIEW YOU!" Wilbur shouted.

Lewis just smacked his forehead.

"What? Interview?" Danny asked, distracted. Seeing his chance, Skulker took out an extra-large ectoplasmic ray-gun and its rays shot right at Danny, who got hit by them and slammed right into a nearby building.

"Take that as a warning, ghost brat! Nobody messes with Skulker!" Skulker exclaimed as he took to the skies.

"Oh great…" Danny muttered as he fell towards the floor. "Yet another one escaping from the 'world's best ghosthunter'."

Danny sighed as he reached the ground. Wilbur and Lewis came rushing up to him.

"You – you're the kid that distracted me!" Danny pointed at Wilbur.

"Sorry, Danny Phantom, but you see – I just need a…" Wilbur said.

"Alright, what do you want me to sign? …Wait a minute, is that…is that Cornelius Robinson?" Danny asked in amazement.

Danny stared right at Lewis, who smiled innocently. Lewis, being a genius, had been famous all around America. He was used to being famous, but it was a big surprise that Danny Phantom knew him.

"Um…yeah, that's me." Lewis said.

"Dude, you're awesome. The travel tubes that you tried out here in Amity Park are working great!" Danny said.

"Thanks…but…" Lewis started.

"Hey, what about me, I need an interview from him!" Wilbur exclaimed.

"Interview? Is that the reason you shouted and got me blasted?" Danny asked.

"Look – your ghost hunting isn't as important as what I'm about to go through once I get back to the fu…um…the school!" Wilbur shouted. He was about to say 'future' but luckily, he quickly covered the word.

"So you've let another ghost get away because of a school report?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"Look, I just want an interview from you. So co-operate and give me the details on you, ghost dude." Wilbur said.

"No, wait, I'm busy…" Danny said as he started to fly off.

"Fine. It wasn't worth taking an interview from a _stupid casper wannabe _anyway!" Wilbur spat, Danny suddenly flew down.

"Stupid casper wannabe? That's lame, coming from you, fudge-head." Danny pointed at Wilbur's hair.

Wilbur snarled at him.

"Um…you have to excuse my friend, he's a little bad with words." Lewis glared at Wilbur.

"Wow, I didn't notice that…" Danny said, sarcastically. "Listen, I'm busy anyway, I have to be somewhere…so how about next time?"

"Wait a sec!" Wilbur exclaimed.

"Look, I'm really sorry, but I have to go right now." Danny said, flying off.

Wilbur stared at him as he flew off into the horizon. He sighed. That was his one chance of getting an interview with Danny Phantom and he missed it.

"We blew it." Wilbur said.

"You mean – you blew it. You spent half your interview time insulting him." Lewis said.

"Who's side are you on?!" Wilbur exclaimed. "Anyway, it's back to the future so I can fail my essay and be the laughing stock of the galaxy."

"No wait, this is not like you Wilbur." Lewis said.

That was true. If anybody knew Wilbur Robinson, it was that he never gave up and always found a way to keep moving forward. Lewis didn't want his son to forget that.

"We'll find Danny Phantom." Lewis said. "I might have an idea of where he is…now come on."

Wilbur and Lewis ran off down the road. As they ran, Wilbur smiled lightly; he knew that Lewis was a dad that he could always count on.

Meanwhile, in the far outskirts of Amity Park, everything was deserted, until a figure started to move slightly.

"Finally, after so long wasting in exile, I'm finally back…" The figure said weakly. "Now I can get my revenge and nobody will ever expect it…"

The figure slowly struggled to stand up and weakly balanced itself, its tattered clothing dangling by its sides.

"I'm sure after a quick trip back home, I can get cleaned up and finally dispose of that wretched imbecile, Danny Phantom." The figure said, slowly hovering in the air and flying off into the distance, laughing manically. As it emerged from the shadows and into the sunlight, the figure's face became clear. Danny had thought he was dead, but apparently he was alive and looking for revenge. He was...

Vlad Plasmius.


	5. I'm from the future

Tiffany says: Hey guys, before you want to read any further, I want to thank you for reading by asking you if you'd like to be included in a bonus chapter at the end together with me and your two favorite teenagers ever!!! Not telling you what the chapter is about, wouldn't want to ruin it, but if you're interested just tell me. Ok-why are you still reading this? There's still loads more Wilbur and Danny goodness left…

Lewis and Wilbur ran to a crowded fast-food restaurant, the Nasty Burger, and crouched down behind two trash cans. Wilbur peeked over one of the trash cans to see massive amounts of teenagers gathered in front of the Nasty Burger.

"What are we doing here?" Wilbur asked.

"Well, this is Danny Phantom's favorite place to go to, hey, why don't you include that in your report?" Lewis asked.

"That's not the point…" Wilbur groaned. "The point is, why the heck are we here?"

"Look…" Lewis said as they both watched the skies.

Soon enough, everyone's favorite hero came zooming in from the skies and landing on the ground. The crowd around him cheered as he reverted back into his human self, Danny Fenton.

"Danny Phantom is half ghost?! I didn't know that!" Wilbur exclaimed.

"Well, he doesn't know that you're from the future either, so you guys are even." Lewis said.

"He doesn't know that I'm from the future…YET…" Wilbur pointed out.

"Right, he doesn't…WILBUR, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!" Lewis exclaimed.

If Wilbur was going to spill out the fact to a celebrity crime fighter that he was from the future, he definitely had another thing coming. Lewis's eyes widened at the thought.

"Dad, what's wrong with that? He deals with weird stuff everyday that this should be normal for him!" Wilbur exclaimed.

"But what if somebody comes after you, what if it puts you in danger?" Lewis asked, worriedly.

"Relax, I have everything under control." Wilbur told Lewis. "Now come on."

They both snuck out from behind the trash bin and made their way over to the hang-out. Meanwhile, Danny was walking over to Sam and Tucker.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Danny asked.

"Danny, how'd it go with Skulker?" Tucker asked.

"Painful, I got smashed into another building for the 3rd time today." Danny said.

"Aw, did my widdle Danny Pwantom get another boo-boo?" Sam cooed before cracking up.

"Ha, ha, very funny Sam." Danny smiled. "We're not impressed."

"If it's so lame then why are you smiling?" Sam asked.

"Because you're my girlfriend and it's my job to make you happy." Danny smirked. "Besides, if I didn't, I would become full ghost."

Sam laughed as they both leaned in for a kiss, before…

"Ah – that's so cute."

"TUCKER!" They both screamed at the techno geek.

Lewis and Wilbur made their way over to the table that Danny was sitting at. Lewis tried his best to keep up with his excited son as they snooped behind tables and people.

"Ok, this is the plan, we sneak towards him and…" Lewis looked beside him to find that Wilbur had gone and was sneaking up to the table. "WILBUR!"

Wilbur stood in front of Danny, Sam and Tucker, they all looked at him with confused faces. Danny cringed.

"Oh no, not you…" Danny muttered.

"Long story short. I'm Wilbur Robinson, I'm from the future and I'm here to interview him." Wilbur pointed towards Danny.

"Right…" Tucker muttered.

"Did he just say he was from the future?" Sam asked Danny, then she turned to Wilbur. "Dude, you watch way too many cartoons."

"It's true, I am from the…"　Wilbur began.

Before he could finish that sentence, an explosion was heard, followed by many frantic teenagers screaming. An hole was made in the roof of the Nasty Burger as Skulker flew through it, snarling at Danny.

"I told you I'd be back, ghost child…" Skulker grinned evilly.

"I'm ready for you, Skulker." Danny said, going ghost.

"I got your back." Wilbur told him.

"Look kid, you just have to sit back and we'll sort this out later." Danny told Wilbur.

"What do you mean – look, I can help too." Wilbur said.

"As you can see, this is a very dangerous ghost and I don't need any help." Danny said, suddenly, Skulker pulled out his ray gun and shot Danny into a wall. He smirked.

"You were saying?" Wilbur asked.

"Stay out of my way before I mount your pelt against my wall as well, brat." Skulker snarled.

Wilbur's eyes tilted angrily towards the ghost. First of all, did Skulker say his pelt? Ewe. Second of all, nobody, besides his mum, called Wilbur Robinson a brat. Wilbur reached for his belt and pressed the middle of it. Immediately the belt began to glow and gravity lost effect, Wilbur broke free of Skulker's grasp and was floating in the air.

"What the, Wilbur, what did you do?" Lewis asked from below.

"Carl comes through when you need him." Wilbur told Lewis. "He helped me take some of these gadgets from the garage before I left."

"This is impossible!" Skulker exclaimed.

"No, it's just my way of saying 'nobody calls Wilbur Robinson a brat'!" Wilbur exclaimed before clicking his converse shoes together, immediately they transformed laser guns came out of their soles. Wilbur pointed them right at Skulker.

"Say hello to my little friend…" He smiled before the guns shot right at Skulker, who flew towards another wall.

Danny, watching all the action and making his jaw dropped towards the ground, had the common sense to pull out the fenton thermos and suck Skulker inside. Once he closed the lid, he glanced towards Wilbur in surprise.

"See, I told you that I had your back." Wilbur bragged.

"Dude, I can't believe it, you really are from the future." Tucker gasped.

"This isn't possible, I didn't think that time travel would be possible. This must be a trick." Sam muttered.

"It really isn't a trick." Lewis told her. "As much as I hate to admit, Wilbur is really from the future."

"Cornelius, how exactly would you know?" Danny asked.

"Well, first of all – don't call me Cornelius, it sounds like what my parents call me. My name's Lewis." Lewis said.

"That still doesn't answer my question, how do you know that Wilbur is from the future?" Danny asked.

"Because…" Lewis explained. "He's my son."


End file.
